Scavenger Hunt
Scavenger Hunts are special events that give items. They are started by the devs and are, in general, announced ahead of time on the official forum. Once a Scavenger Hunt starts, a new Hunt will begin one hour from the start of the last Hunt until the event's announced end time. For the Halloween 2017 Scavenger Hunt, the start time was 21 minutes past the hour-- (x)x:21. Hunt time changes after maintenance on all worlds is complete. Event outline - type /event in chat for current timer until chest announce. 1. A location will be announced in blue text in the chat. The location can be any map in the game, including Every Man's Land, if it's open at the time but excluding No Man's Land or any of the Guilds - Jewelry, Woodcutting, Mining, Fishing or Forest Master Guild. You will have 20 minutes to get to that area. Where you are on that map does not matter so long as you are there within 20 minutes of the first announcement. 2. 20 minutes after the Hunt starts-- (x)x:41, for the Halloween 2017 Hunts-- co-ordinates for a loot crate will be announced in chat. You will only see this announcement if you are on that Hunt round's announced map. If you miss the announcement or log out/change servers after the co-ordinates are announced, the loot crate will not appear for you even if you get the co-ordinates by asking other players. 3. The loot crate will remain at the co-ordinates given in the chat for 20 minutes after its location is announced. For the Halloween 2017 Hunts, that means that the crate was available from (x)x:41 to (x)x+1:01. After those 20 minutes, the crate disappears. Preparing for the event 1. If you have not done so already (and are not playing on Steam), load the Mods. The map mod will help you find out how to get to the Hunt's designated map and then how to get to the loot crate's location. 2. Bring you combat gear, food, and a teleport scroll or 'Memory of' name potion. The cheapest option for teleporting is the Dorpat Teleport scroll, sold by the Dorpat Magician for 1,000 coins. If you need more food, check the player Market-- you can usually purchase food for less than what NPCs will charge you for the same item. Make sure you have at least one free space in your inventory so that you can get the item from the loot crate. 3. Play on Server 1 or 6-- these are the most popular servers and usually have the most players online. Having more people around will help you in the Hunts. F.A.Q. 1. Is this a race? How many people can get an item? This is not a race. Think of the loot crate like a chest-- there's one loot crate per location but everyone can use it. If you follow all of the steps in the event outline section, you get an item. So does everyone else who follows the above steps. 2. What's the prize? Does everyone get the same prize? The item you get changes based on the event. Some Scavenger Hunts drop the same item every round. Some Hunts drop from a pool of items. For each round of the Hunt, everyone gets the same item as everyone else playing in that round. 3. Am I a high enough level to play? Depends on the map. Bring food, bring a teleport scroll so you can get to safety and set yourself to 'Auto run away from fights' under Game Options. Remember: you won't be alone. Higher level players can and do clear a path so those with lower Combat Levels can make it to the loot crate. Just show up on time and follow the crowd. Most players leave from Dorpat but some do use teleporting items to save themselves the walk so you might need to do some fighting or ask for an escort. 4. Where is...? Load those Mods! They'll help you find which portals you need to take to reach the designated map. How to find areas: Click on the mini map in the upper left-hand corner to expand it. Now click on the 'World Map' text, in about the same location. This will show you where all the different areas are. Find where you are. Find where you want to be. Note where the arrows are between where you are and where you want to be. Click anywhere on the World Map to get back to the expanded Mini Map. Remember where those arrows where? That's about where the portal locations are. Use the expanded Mini map to help get you to those portals. When done with the expanded mini map, click anywhere except the 'World Map' text to minimize it. You can also use /find dorpat or /find narwa or most other area names. How to find the loot crate: Click on the mini map in the upper left-hand corner to see the map you're currently on. For most areas you can hover your cursor over the expanded (clicked on) map to see the co-ordinates of where you're pointing. Use that to find the loot crate. Loot crate will also have a white circle marker. 5. Help! The Hunt location is in Heaven/Hell and I need wings to enter! No you don't-- some capes can give you access, too. If you don't already have a cape or set of wings that gives you access to Heaven/Hell (which is actual access to Clouds/Blood River) then the fastest route to entry is to either check the player Market for a Wizard Cape or else buy one from the Dorpat Magician. You only need to wear the cape/wings to use the portal-- once you're in you can switch to your preferred cape/wings. If buying from the Dorpat Magician, a Wizard Cape will cost you 3,000 coins. The Wizard Cape has no stat requirement in order to equip it. 6. Help! The location is in one of the Dungeon maps. Which part of the Dungeon do I go to? For the Dungeon maps you just need to be in a'' part of the designated Dungeon's map. If the location is given as Dungeon II then any part of Dungeon II is a valid location to be able to get the coordinates to the loot crate. Odds are, of course, that you'll have to make your way to a different segment of the Dungeon to get the loot crate once it's available. DO NOT Teleport or Switch Worlds after loot crate is announced. If you need to leave the Dungeon to reach the crate, make sure -- upon entering the right segment of the Dungeon -- to remember which level you need to be on and keep going down as appropriate -- you might be in the right section but not on the right level to get the loot crate. Dungeon I, II, III and IV are under Dorpat land. There are four ladders down from Dorpat to Dungeon I as well as a fifth, the Mining Guild. The loot chest will not drop in the guild but you can be in the guild and get coordinates for a Dungeon I loot chest. There are 8 ladders from Dungeon I down to Dungeon II. There is only one ladder from Dungeon II into Dungeon III. Use Minotaur Maze ladder to Dungeon I then go East (right arrow/D key) through the Efreets and Ruby Dragons down ladder to Dungeon II and a nearby ladder to Dungeon III and beyond into Dungeon IV on the far side of Dungeon III. 7. Help! I'm out of food and I forgot my teleport item! Alright, step one is to check your mini map. Is there a portal to a safer zone you can reach? If so, take that portal. If not, is there a chest on the map that you can reach? If so, go there and deposit all your items. Walk into a mob, let it kill you, and you'll be back to safety without any loses. If you can't fit all your items in your chest or just really don't want to die to a mob, use the player Market to but a teleport item. It'll be more expensive than buying the same item from an NPC but it will get you back safely and unkilled. Can't reach a portal to a safer zone or a chest? Do you have a pet? If so, deposit as many valuable items as you can into your pet's inventory, then walk into a mob. When the mob kills you, you'll be back to safety with your two most valuable inventory items (note: 'most valuable' per wiki pricing, not player market pricing), your pet, and everything in your pet's inventory. If your pet is leveling, doing this will remove half its XP. '''Do not unequip your pet'-- if you do that it does not get the automatic 'kept upon death' bonus and you will lose it if it's not one of your two most valuable inventory items. Special Note: If you can load your leveling pet with enough gear and unequip it while still keeping it safe (green dot in the corner of pet item), dying to a mob will not lose exp for that pet and the green dot means it too will be safe. No chest nearby? No pet or pet doesn't have enough inventory space to hold what you don't want to lose? Ask for help in chat and hope someone is willing to come get you. Worst case scenario of valuables with no way to save them: stay put until the map you're on comes up again as a Hunt location map. With luck you'll be near something other players want to get to or on the route they're taking to get to where they want to be. If nothing else, once the map is 'hot' again with players looking for a loot crate you're more likely to get someone willing to come escort you to safety. Category:Events